


Drabble- When New Team Arrow met the Flash

by NoUsernameAvailable



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoUsernameAvailable/pseuds/NoUsernameAvailable
Summary: First Fanfic!A (hopefully) humorous attempt at another way NTA could have met the Barry/the Flash. I wish that there had been more focus on it in the show, so I wrote my own scene. Crack fic, just for fun.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Drabble- When New Team Arrow met the Flash

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction!   
> I've been trying to practice my writing, while still mourning the upcoming end of arrow(!) so I decided to try my hand at some writing some fanfics. I was trying to focus on dialogue and pacing in this piece, so any criticism would be greatly appreciated!

The last thing Dinah Drake expected to find in Oliver’s old campaign office on a Tuesday evening was a stranger standing in the middle of the empty room. But here she was, juggling a bag of Big Belly Burger for the team in one hand and a tray of milkshakes in the other, sizing up one very out of place man pacing irritably in the middle of the room. 

The guy was tall, taller than Dinah, but couldn’t be much more than twenty-five or twenty-six. He looked strong enough, but his rapid pace was gangly and uncoordinated. Dinah allowed herself to relax infinitesimally- he wasn’t likely to be a physical threat. He still hadn’t noticed her arrival, continuing his phone conversation without hesitation in his step or voice. “Yes, Iris, I’m sure this is the address. No Cisco isn’t with me- he's getting coffee and said he’d meet me here. Why didn’t I call him? Because he’s probably driving and I didn’t want to wait for him to arrive- it's sorta suspicious to be loitering in an empty building during the middle of the day. Trust me, I’m a cop. Well, kinda. I mean, I know a lot of cops. Look, can you just tell me-” 

A massive clatter and an exasperated voice caused Dinah to start and the stranger to jump almost a foot in the air. “Seriously Dinah, I said I would help carry the food! Just because you’re stubborn as an ass doesn’t mean that- who the hell are you?” It was a good thing that Rene’s arms were full with a duffel bag, or Dinah could have sworn he would have drawn his gun on the stranger, whose eyes had gone wide as saucers. “Got to go Iris. I’ll call you back,” the stranger muttered into the phone. His eyes flicked between Dinah and Rene. “Who are you guys? Do I know you?” 

“I don’t think so. Now how about you tell us who are you and what you’re doing here?” Rene dropped his duffel bag and began reaching for the gun concealed in his jacket, stopping only when catching Dinah’s glare. 

“Well, um, I’m Barry Allen and I'm from Central City PD and I was hoping to talk to Oliver Queen.” The kid grinned weakly. “I was hoping he could help out with a few details on a case that we’re working back home, but I’m having a bit of trouble locating him.” 

Dinah felt her eyebrows rise of her own accord. “Well, maybe you’d have better luck looking for Mayor Queen at the mayor’s office, instead of an abandoned campaign building.” Not that Oliver was at his office, of course. He was a few floors directly below them, but there was no reason that this stranger should know that. 

Speaking of … “Why would you even think to look for Mayor Queen in his old campaign building anyway, instead of at his office?” Dinah asked.

Barry Allen shuffled his feet uncomfortably. “Well, um, he’s been spotted in the neighborhood a couple times recently, so I thought this might be a reasonable guess as to his location. It’s the only place he has a connection to here, as far as I can tell.” 

Dinah narrowed her eyes. This kid was too smart for his own good. And obviously hiding something. Rene seemed to think so too, if she was judging his stance correctly. “Well, he’s not here, kid, so you should probably beat it before we call the cops on you for trespassing” Rene practically growled, just as the door behind them swung open again. 

This time Rene did pull his gun, and Dinah didn’t bother to stop him as she swung around to face the new arrival. Another twenty-something kid, this one with shoulder length hair and carrying a tray of coffees, stood just inside the building entrance, his head swiveling comically between Rene, Dinah and the first stranger. “Okay, clearly I missed something. What was it? What did you do?” he said, addressing the last bit to the other stranger. 

The gangly stranger sighed dramatically. “I didn’t do anything, Cisco! I was just standing here, having a nice chat with Iris, when these two barged in and started demanding explanations from me!” 

“Technically, you’re trespassing, which is doing something wrong” said Rene, holding his gun a bit higher. 

“And you’re not doing anything?” countered Cisco. “Last time I looked, you weren’t Oliver Queen, and if I’m right, which I usually am, this is his property.” Before Rene could even blink, Cisco had reached to his side and pulled out what looked like a stun gun of some sort. “Now put that toy down before I decide to shoot you.” Dinah dropped the food, opening her mouth in preparation of letting loose her scream, but she was interrupted by a very loud voice coming from behind Barry Allen. 

“Oh my god! Dinah, don’t! Rene Ramirez, Cisco Ramone, what the HELL are you two DOING?” 

Every eye in the room turned toward the latest arrival. Felicity was standing in the back of the room, in front of one very visible secret elevator, her face twisted somewhere between horror and amusement. “Put those guns down NOW!” 

Rene reflexively lowered his gun, his eyes widening with incredulity. “You mean you know these two clowns?” he said, as Cisco put the stunner away, eyeing the scene with interest. 

Dinah looked around the room. “Felicity, why don’t you explain to us what exactly is going on?” I for one would like to know why you have no problem with two people we’ve never seen before waltzing in here.” 

“Um, yes, right. Introductions!” Felicity walked over to the gangly guy and threw her arm around him. “So Dinah, Rene, this is my friend Barry Allen, from CCPD, and his colleague, Cisco Ramone.” The long haired guy gave a little wave. “Barry, Cisco, this is Dinah and Rene. Dinah’s our new black canary. Rene’s Wild Dog- you might have heard of him.” 

Dinah felt her mouth drop open. What the hell? “Whoa, whoa whoa,” She glared at Felicity. “Okay, I’m getting that you might be good friends here, but is there a reason we’re letting people know our secret identities now?” 

“Yeah, blondie,” glared Rene, “I don’t particularly like the idea of ending up in prison anytime soon if it can be avoided.” 

“Sorry,” said Felicity, turning pink, “I probably should have asked you first before mentioning those little details. But we’re going downstairs so they’re going to figure it out anyway.” Dinah raised her eyebrow. Felicity continued “It’s not like they’re new to the whole secret-keeping thing,” she said. “Cisco helped me design the lair, so if he was going to rat us out he would have done it ages ago.” 

“You mean you helped me design this place!” Cisco cut in. Felicity turned somewhat pinker while Dinah felt her interest pique. She had wondered before how Felicity and Oliver had managed to make a state of the art lair with ARGUS-level technology appear in the matter of a few weeks, especially now that Oliver no longer had a black credit card at his disposal, but every time she asked either of them about it they conveniently changed the conversation. It seemed at least part of the answer was standing in front of her. Dinah felt a level of respect rise for the young man. She was no tech geek, but even she knew that the bunker was a feat of technological engineering. For Cisco to be involved in its design, he must be smart. Like, Felicity-level smart. 

“Okay, that explains him,” said Dinah, “But what about this one?” She gestured toward Barry.  
“Oh me?” said Barry. “I’m the Flash.” 

“NO WAY!” Rene swivelled his head toward Felicity for confirmation while Dinah attempted to keep her jaw from flapping like a fish. When Felicity nodded her confirmation, Rene’s grin nearly split his face. “That is SO COOL. Blondie, why didn’t you tell us you know the Flash?” 

“Because,” answered another voice from the elevator, “It wasn’t her secret to tell.” 

Dinah looked up to see Oliver standing just behind Felicity, in front of the entrance to the elevator. Before Dinah knew what was happening, the kid- Barry, she reminded herself, who happened to be the freaking Flash- was stepping forward with a grin. “Hey man, I missed you,” and then he was hugging- hugging- Oliver Queen. And Oliver wasn’t shooting him with an arrow. In fact, that might have been a hint of a smile on his face before he gently patted Barry on the back and disentangled himself. 

What even was happening? 

As if sensing the shock hanging over half the people in the room (and Felicity’s beaming smile), Oliver spoke up. “Maybe we all should head downstairs before someone wonders why six people are hanging around an empty building?” 

As Dinah moved past Oliver to into the elevator, he leaned over and muttered “There’s vodka in the cabinet downstairs. You look like you could use a shot.”

Dinah couldn’t agree more.


End file.
